It is well known in the vehicle industry to employ analytical tools in connection with the analysis of vehicle motors and their individual components and systems. Two such engine components that are often analyzed are the alternator and the starter. Alternators are used in connection with an engine and are typically belt driven by the engine. Alternators have internal components, which when rotated supply electrical power to a vehicle and/or an engine. Alternators are typically removable but oftentimes rigidly mounted via a bracket to the engine block or the chassis of the vehicle. In many cases, where a standard type of alternator mounting arrangement is used, the alternator has “ears” with holes that are mounted onto a post or bolt attached to the vehicle. This permits pivoting of the alternator so that the alternator can be pivoted around the post against the belt tension in order to install and remove belts, and provide a suitable tension when the belt is installed.
Starters or starter motors are electrical motors, which typically can be removed but rigidly mounted to an engine or transmission casing. The starter motor has an electrically driven pinion gear extending from the starter motor that engages a component (typically gears on the flywheel of the engine) in order to rotate the crankshaft of the engine to start it. There is a wide range of attachment mechanisms for attaching the starter motor.
It is often desirable to test alternators and/or starter motors after removal from a vehicle at a parts supply sales location or at a repair facility. For example, such testing may be desirable for an existing alternator or starter motor before installing a new alternator and/or new starter motor. In the event that the existing alternators and/or the starter motors may pass the test, a user may eliminate that the alternators and/or the starter motors as the cause of a problem with the vehicle. However, upon eliminating the starter and/or alternator as the cause of the malfunction, the end user may desire to test other engine components to determine proper cause of the problem with the vehicle. Thus, a need exists for determining other causes of a problem once the alternators and/or the starter motors are determined to be functioning properly. Also, a need exists for identifying other components that may cause the problem once the alternators and/or the starter motors are determined to be functioning properly.